musicellafandomcom-20200214-history
New York 03
|return = |withdraw = |disqualified = |null = (SF1)|vote = Each participant awards 1-8,10,12 points to 10 of their favorites.|winner = (Isabel) "Higher Love"|pre = Málaga 02|nex = Aarhus 04}}Third edition of the Musicella Song Contest took place in New York City, United States, after Ariana Grande won in Málaga 02. 54 countries competed in this edition. Denmark won the third edition scoring 205 points. They were represented by Alex Vargas with his song "Higher Love". Poland and Ireland joined Denmark in this edition's top 3. Host city The host city for edition 3 was selected by Vincent, the winning HoD of E2. Format The format for edition 3 was slightly different compared to the format used in edition 2. 2 semi finals were held, like in E2, but apart from 10 countries qualifying to the final, 3 qualified to the special Second Chance Round. After the 20 semi final qualifiers have been announced, the Second Chance Round took place with 6 countries participating, 3 of which qualified to the final. After the SCR results, each of the Musicella Staff members had a right to choose one non qualifier and give it another chance, making it advance to the final through "Staff Choice" like in E2. Semi Final 1 The first semi final took place on 24 November 2017. Twenty-seven countries participated in this semi final. The results were announced the Tuesday after. Highlighted countries qualified for the final (orange=direct qualifier, green=SCR qualifier, yellow=staff choice). Semi Final 2 The second semi final took place on Friday, 1 December 2017. Twenty-seven countries participated in this semi final. New Zealand was disqualified for not voting in time. The results were announced on Sunday. Highlighted countries qualified for the final (orange=direct qualifier, green=SCR qualifier, yellow=staff choice). Second Chance Round "Second Chance Round" included the songs that finished 11th, 12th and 13th in their semi finals, giving them another chance to qualify. It took place right after SF2 qualifiers were announced, on 3 December 2017. Each participant of this edition, excluding the ones participating in SCR themselves, was able to vote for 2 of their favorites. The results were announced on 6 December. Three out of six songs that scored the highest amount of votes advanced to the grand final. The three qualifiers all scored the same amount of points. This method of choosing 3 additional qualifiers was used only once, in this edition. Staff Choice "Staff Choice" used the same format as in edition 2. All the 4 team members have chosen one song they wanted to save, automatically making it advance to the grand final. The saved songs had to score at least top 20 in their semi finals. The 4 additional qualifiers were announced on 6 December, together with the SCR results. Grand Final The grand final took place on 8 December 2017. Twenty-seven countries participated, 10 qualifying from each semi final, 3 qualifying from Second Chance Round and 4 qualifying through Staff Choice. Denmark won with a total of 205 points, followed by Poland and Ireland that also reached the top 3. You can see full rankings in the table below.